


Rattle Your Chains (If You Love Being Free)

by SunshineAndBunnies



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Because That Doesn't Happen Enough, Caretaking, Collars, Dominant Allison Hargreeves, Dominant Diego Hargreeves, Dominant Klaus Hargreeves, Dominant Luther Hargreeves, Dominant Vanya Hargreeves, Escape, F/M, Forced Submission, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paddling, Submissive Number Five | The Boy, Subspace, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndBunnies/pseuds/SunshineAndBunnies
Summary: .3 Percent of the population are born as submissives. That's roughly 25,000 people in NYC. Unfortunately for Five, he just happens to be one of them.Vanya works at a Submissive Protection Facility, steering clear of the high-risk submissives. But when she has to cover for a co-worker, she sees a familiar face, and forms a plan.AKA The Hargreeves go on the run with Five.
Relationships: Eventually - Relationship, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81





	1. A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did it again. I started a new story without finishing any of my old ones. This is more plot driven and much less I-Wanted-A-Specific-Scene. So, some info about this AU  
> 1\. Submissive DNA is present at birth but not active until 16-17.  
> 2\. All submissives are kept in Submissive Protection Facilities.  
> 3\. Dominant instincts are only present after prolonged contact with a submissive.  
> 4\. Five can only preform a one small spatial jump every three hours.

Blue. 

All of the beakers were numbered and sitting in silent testimony along the lab counter. Reginald had dropped three drops of blood into each corresponding container. He had been pleased when the first four solutions had not reacted to the blood at all. The fifth, however, did react. 

One of his children was a submissive. 

___

**Secondary Gender Test Results**

Luther Hargreeves: Dominant

Diego Hargreeves: Dominant

Allison Hargreeves: Dominant

Klaus Hargreeves: Dominant

Five Hargreeves: Dominant

Ben Hargreeves: Dominant

Vanya Hargreeves: Dominant

Seven days after their sixteenth birthday, Five slammed a knife into the dining table, left the academy, and didn’t come back for nearly twelve years. 

Five slammed the door behind him, storming down the street. No matter what his father said, he was mature enough to time travel. And, as soon as he had calculated the equations, he would. 

He had almost come to the answer when he felt himself stumble. He glanced behind himself. There were no rocks or cracks, only smooth cement.  _ Odd,  _ He thought. 

He continued down the sidewalk. His thoughts were becoming jumbled and fuzzy. Factoring for the amount of force he would need was much more difficult than it had been moments ago. 

Five leaned against a building, trying to catch his breath. His vision swam, and his muscles felt weak.  _ What is happening to me?  _ He thought. 

He knew he couldn’t time travel in this state, but he didn’t want to go back yet. He kept walking. Of all the decisions he’s made in his life, which have been summarily few, this is the one he comes to regret most.

___

John Doe had a gift for being unlucky. It started with his birth. HIs mother, a woman with a twisted sense of humor, couldn’t help but name her son John. 

When he turned seven, he just happened to walk in front of a cyclist and broke his arm. 

At fifteen, he lost the sheet music bag for the entire high school concert band. 

And. at twenty-two, he just happened to find a dropped submissive in an alleyway while he was rushing to practice. 

Submissives were sheltered from the public eye. He had been told since childhood that they required special care that an untrained family couldn’t provide. A year after birth, everyone’s DNA was tested for the submissive gene. Only .3 percent of the population tested positive. They were taken to Submissive Protection Facilities, where they lived out the remainder of their lives in comfort and care. A drain on the taxpayer dollar, sure, but John Doe didn’t have any personal feelings about it. 

Which is why it was a good thing he found the boy before someone less compassionate did. 

“Hey, are you alright, kid?” John took in his appearance. A school uniform, rumpled but clean, tousled hair, pale, clammy skin. He was huddled in the alleyway, barely visible. John almost hadn’t seen him. 

He really didn’t have time for this, but if the kid was actually injured and he left him there, he knew it would haunt him. 

He knelt down, meeting the kid’s eyes. “Do you want me to call someone? An ambulance?”

“N-no, sir.” 

_ Sir?  _ John didn’t think he looked that old. “Stand up, if you can. I’ll help you to a bench.”

“Yes, sir.” He seemed surprised by his own answer. John couldn’t fathom why. Despite looking very pained, the boy hastened to comply. When John held out his arm, the boy attempted to take it, and promptly fainted. 

John caught him and eased him gently to the ground. Calling an ambulance, he stayed with the kid until they arrived. 

Only months later did John Doe realize the boy was an escaped submissive. 

___

Vanya woke up to a ringing phone. She rolled out of bed, nearly landing on the floor, and drug herself sluggishly to the living room.

Clutching the landline to her ear, she said, “Hello?”

“Hi, Vanya! Sorry to bother you. It’s Nick, from the fourth floor. My daughter got sick this morning, and I don’t think I’ll be able to come in. Do you think you can cover for me?”

Vanya groaned internally. “Sorry, Nick, but I’ve never worked with the high-risks before. I’m not sure I could handle it yet.”

“It’s really not that different. There are a few extra layers of security, but dropping them is not very difficult. No one else is available to do it.”

There were horror stories about the fourth floor submissives. They only put them there when they were labelled a danger to themselves or others. “You’re sure it’ll be safe?”

NIck didn’t hesitate. “Yeah. Most of the ones I’m scheduled to drop today are non-violent.”

“Most?” Vanya asked.

“There’s one who does  _ not  _ want to submit to anyone, but he’s kept in handcuffs and monitored constantly.”

Vanya hated it when submissives had to be treated that way. They were supposed to be protected and cared for. Even the high-risks.  _ Maybe,  _ She thought,  _ I can help him. _

“Sure, Nick. What time?”

___

Vanya worked as a Dominant Caregiver in the Fourth NYC Submissive Protection Facility. A Caregiver’s job could vary from cooking and cleaning to dropping the submissives, depending on the Facility's needs and the Caregiver’s previous experience. Her speciality was dropping service submissives. 

She sat at a desk inside of the clinic, a small wing set aside for dropping submissives. To her left was a hallway with five different doors. They each had labels detailing their use. 

**Littles**

**Masochists**

**Pets**

**Service**

**Brats**

Some submissives fell into two categories, but most could only drop under one set of conditions. Her first submissive for the day was a pet. James Frace was labelled high-risk for a fight he had with another submissive three months prior. In a week he would be returned to the third floor. His file listed him as non-violent to Caregivers, and most easily dropped when made to play fetch or eat from a bowl. 

After reviewing his file, she walked to the room for pets. Opening the door, she found Mr. Frace kneeling in the center of the room. This was the customary position to begin a session in. 

“Good morning, Mr. Frace. How are you feeling?”

He raised his head, meeting her eyes. “Frustrated, Ma’am.”

Submissives were encouraged to be honest during sessions. It wasn’t uncommon for them to seek comfort when they needed to be dropped. “What are you frustrated about?”

“I don’t want to be on the fourth floor anymore. It wasn’t a very big fight, and I know I didn’t seriously hurt him, Ma’am.”

Vanya moved closer to the man, gently stroking his hair. “You’ve only got a week left of your punishment, puppy. Are you ready to get started?” 

He leaned into her touch, smiling slightly. “Yes, Ma’am.”

There was a small station of supplies in the corner, similar to a doctor’s office. Vanya retrieved a collar, food bowl, chew toys, and a ruler. Over her shoulder, she said, “Lift your chin.” 

When he complied, she walked to him, setting everything except the collar at her feet. It was a standard black dog collar, with padding inside for a human throat. When the clasp clicked into place, James seemed to visibly relax. “Thank you, Ma’am.”

Vanya shook her head at him, scolding, “Puppies can’t talk, can they, sweet boy?”

He whined in response.  _ He definitely goes under fast,  _ She thought. Vanya set up the remaining supplies, and spent the next hour playing with the puppy. 

___

She took a break while her last patient was being led in. He was the violent one Nick had mentioned, and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. 

Sipping her coffee, she opened his file. She nearly spit her caffeinated drink out. Because there, staring back at her from the first page, was Five. Her missing brother. 

_ There’s no way. Five’s dead, not a submissive. He tested dominant like the rest of us.  _ Her thoughts swam as she scanned the page quickly, hoping it was really him. 

He looked older than he did the last time she saw him. He’d filled out, and lost the baby fat in his face. 

**Five Hargreeves**

**Category: Service submissive**

**Age: 27**

**Height: 5’7”**

**Safeword: Umbrella.**

**Responds well to: Complex mental tasks, praise, collars, physical discipline, restraints.**

**Does not respond well to: Humiliation, touching, nudity, loud noises.**

**High risk for: Violence, self-injury, suicide.**

**Side notes: Can perform a short spatial jump every three hours. Severely injured a Caregiver. Attempted suicide by blood loss.**

It was all a lot take in.  _ Five? A submissive?  _ Vanya couldn’t quite believe it, and yet it was there, printed on the paper in her lap. 

Regardless of his secondary gender, it was clear he wasn’t happy here. Was someone hurting him? Why would he try to kill himself? Violence definitely sounded like the Five she knew, but not suicide. 

In a small break room, clutching a file and drinking coffee, a young woman reconsidered her morals and came to a decision. 

___

“Mr. Hargreeves?”

He was really alive. Looking at her brother, knelt on the floor and wearing the white submissive uniform, Vanya’s heart soared. 

Five’s head snapped up to stare at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. Five, always quick, wiped his expression clean and answered with, “Yes, Ma’am?”

“How are you today, Mr. Hargreeves?”

The corner of his mouth twitched. “You could say I’m a little surprised, Ma’am.”

_ Please, Five, don’t give me away. They could be watching. There are cameras in the room.  _ She took a step closer. “Surprised about what, boy?”

His voice, while outwardly submissive, carried an undertone of sarcasm. “You look like someone I used to know,  _ Ma’am.”  _

“Well, hopefully that will make our session go a little more smoothly.” 

All Vanya wanted to do was take her brother in her arms and whisk him away from here. To his home, where he belongs. Instead, she pulled out a 3D puzzle she doubted she could solve, a hairbrush, a collar, and a toothbrush. 

Setting the items on the counter and turning around, she asked, “Alright, boy, are you ready?”

He was still watching her like he couldn’t fully believe she was there. Truth be told, she couldn’t believe it either. “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Lift your head up,” Vanya said, bringing the collar to his neck. She leaned in close to his ear, pretending to inspect the clasp. “Five, it’s me. Vanya. We’ll get you out, I promise.”

He gave no outward reaction, and she silently thanked him. 

She straightened up, looking around. There was a bed in the back left corner, lifted about seven inches off the floor by metal supports. She walked behind him, unlocking the cuff on his right wrist. She locked the empty cuff around the bedpost, leaving him a free hand and some maneuverability with the other. 

Setting the puzzle in front of him, she said, “Be a good boy and do this puzzle for me.” 

He was already reaching for the puzzle. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Vanya settled on the bed, watching him work. His hands moved in familiar patterns.  _ He’s probably solved it several times before,  _ She thought. 

How would their family react to the news? More importantly, would they help her rescue him? She felt a rush of the protective hormones long term contact with submissives tended to trigger, amplified because she cared about this one in particular. 

Finishing the puzzle, he looked to Vanya for praise. His eyes had already begun to glaze over, and his posture was more relaxed. “I finished the puzzle, Ma’am.”

“You did well, boy. Thank you. I have an easier, if longer task for you.” Vanya walked to the counter and began running water into a cup. She added hand soap, and mixed it together with the toothbrush. When she looked back, she saw the slightly irritated expression flicker across his features. Clearly, he’d done this before, too. 

“I want you to scrub the floor with this,” She set cup in front of him, “And this.” She laid the toothbrush beside it. 

Realizing he couldn’t reach the entire floor while tied to the bed frame, she cuffed his hands in front of him. “Don’t move yet.”   
Reaching into a cabinet, she removed a leash, and clipped it to his collar. He seemed to relax at the action. “You may start, boy.”

He began by scrubbing the area closest to the door and working his way back. Working with his hands tied together was awkward, but he managed. Vanya held his leash while he worked, not very worried that he’d try to run. Why would he run from her?

A few times, his attention wandered. The third time it happened, Vanya knew she had to punish him. It would seem strange to anyone monitoring the cameras if she didn’t. 

Grabbing him by the collar, she forced his head and shoulders to the floor as gently as she could. She moved behind him, raising the hairbrush. “When I give you an order, Mr. Hargreeves, you best follow it.”

Vanya brought the brush down on his ass, wincing internally. He didn’t make any noise at first, but after the fourth hit landed her whimpered. “I-I’m… Sorry, Ma’am.”

Setting aside the paddle, she looked at his eyes. He was definitely under. Good. It would cause unpleasant physical symptoms if he didn’t drop. “Hush, boy. Everything’s forgiven. Finish up the floor, and you’ll be all done. You’re doing so well already.”

He beamed under the praise. 

At the end of their session, when she removed his collar, she swore again that they would help him. Although she doubted he could hear her when he was so far under, the promise still meant worlds to her. 

___

To: Diego, Allison, +2

From: Vanya

I found Five, and he needs us. Meet me at the Academy in a week. Anyone who doesn’t come is a traitor to this family. 


	2. Full House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually want to finish thisstory this time. If anyone is willing to put up with my terrible work ethic and help me write this, please leave a comment.

Within hours, she had a response from everyone. Vanya had had every intention of bullying her entire family into cooperating. She got several phone calls demanding to know where he was, but she refused to say. She needed them all to come, even if only out of curiosity. Because submissives were only dropped once a month, they only had three weeks before their next opportunity. 

A week later, the remaining Hargreeves family sat around the table. Everyone watched Vanya expectantly. 

“So… Where’s Five?” Diego asked. 

Vanya bit her lip, wondering how to answer. Everyone’s attention was a little suffocating. She took a deep breath. “Five’s a submissive.”

Silence. 

“No, he’s dead-”

“But he tested dominant like us-”

“That makes no sense-”

Vanya held up a hand, bringing the chorus of disbelief to a halt. “All of you know where I work, right?”

Allison and Klaus looked down, guilty. Vanya didn’t really expect them to keep up with her life, but this was kind of disappointing. After a sigh, she said, “I work as a Caregiver in a Submissive Protection Facility. Can you guess who I saw? Five. And before you ask, it was definitely him.”

Luther wore a confused expression. “If he’s a submissive, and already in a Facility, then why does he need us?”  
Three pairs of eyes turned to glare at Luther, and one was too high to care. Allison spoke first. “Because he’s our brother, Luther. We need to get him out of there.”

“I want him back as badly as you do, Allison. But if he’s better off where he is, I don’t have the heart to take him away.”

Vanya met everyone’s eyes, speaking up. “I can care for him if he’s with us. He’s not happy there. I saw his records. We have to help him.”

 _More specifically, the record of his suicide attempt,_ She thought. Vanya wouldn’t breach her brother’s privacy unless she had no choice. 

Luther pinched the bridge of his nose, looking conflicted. After a moment, he seemed to come to a decision. “Alright, as long as you promise you can take care of him. And, if you can’t, we put him back in a Facility. Any objections?”

Klaus looked up, raising his ‘HELLO’ hand. Luther turned to him, exasperated. “Yes, Klaus?”

“I once used a traffic cone as a dildo.”

The group cast him doubtful looks. Diego said, “How would you… No, nevermind, don’t answer that. I think we all agree. So, anyone have a plan?”

___

_Knock Knock_

Hector Delis muted the TV in his three room apartment, wondering who would be at the door this early in the morning. The clock on the wall read 8:04. Twenty-six minutes until he needed to head to work. 

Hector opened the door. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but it wasn’t a movie star. Allison Hargreeves stood on his doorstep. 

“I heard a rumor…”

___

“Hi, Vanya, it’s Hector. I’m feeling a little under the weather today. Do you think you could cover for me?”

___

Maurine Splinner had no idea why the Submissive Protection Facilities stationed guards outside the building. There was a single guard posted in the center of three of the walls, and two kept watch on either side of the doors. The remainder of security stayed inside. 

She hated outdoor guard duty, and usually brought a book with her. If she hadn’t been absorbed in the tale of a young vampire prince and a misguided southern teenager, she might have noticed the two men that stood before her now. 

“Um… Can I help you? The doors are that way,” She said, pointing to the front. She took in the strangers. One was wearing an ungodly amount of leather and sported an impressive scar above his left ear. The other was even more interesting. He was _huge_. As in, an ape of a man. He wore a coat and gloves, unusual for this weather. 

“Sorry about this, lady. Unfortunate necessity,” The shorter man said. There was a flash of metal to her right, and the world darkened around her. 

___

“Nurse! Help!” Vanya shouted down the hallway of the clinic. Her brother lay on the ground, handcuffed and bleeding from a head injury. She’d only asked him to pretend to faint, but blood would help, too. He hit his head on the bed frame when he fell. 

Vanya yelled for a nurse one more time, before leaning down and pretending to check his pulse. “The infirmary is at the back corner of the building on the first floor. As soon as you get close enough to the wall to jump, jump. Diego and Luther will be waiting. We’ve got you.”

An almost imperceptible nod was all she got in the way of response. A middle aged nurse entered the room, and she rushed to him in fake panic. “I was dropping him and the he fainted and he hit head on the bedframe and he’s bleeding and-”

The nurse cut her off. “It’s alright, ma’am. We’ll take it from here. Thank you for alerting us. 

Another nurse entered behind the first, this one looking slightly more frazzled. “That’s the dangerous one. Should we be moving him?”

Vanya felt her throat tighten with fear. If they didn’t take him to the infirmary, their plans were lost. He couldn’t jump from the center of the building to the outside. It was too far. 

“Yeah, he’s pretty obviously out. I don’t think he’s got the energy to try anything,” Said the first nurse. 

Lingering much longer would look suspicious. Vanya turned to the door, heading for the waiting car out front. She only hoped that it left with one extra passenger. 

___ 

Diego stood watch at one side of the corner, Luther on the other. They knew to be prepared for Five. They wouldn’t have any time to waste. The noise of Five’s spatial jump could alert the remaining three guards, and the sight of fleeing figures in the late afternoon light would hardly go unnoticed from inside the building. 

Diego felt a lot of things while he stood there, waiting. He missed his brother, that was undeniable. He felt angry that he’d grieved his loss for nothing, and overjoyed that Five was alive. But mostly, Diego was confused. What did it even mean to be a submissive? Sure, there was a decent amount of information online, and rumors a plenty, but no one actually knew anything about them except Caregivers. Five could be the same old Five, or he could be a helpless child in an adult’s body. Diego had no idea what to expect. 

Luther was harboring even more emotional turmoil. He had been raised to believe that the best place for a submissive was an SPF, where they were cared for. They never had to pay rent, buy food, or raise their kids. They simply existed. This fit with his mental picture of submissives. They were, from what he knew, weak and helpless. They needed someone to keep them safe. That definition would never fit with the Five he had known. Five was relentless in his pursuits, as fiercely independent as a teenager could be, and unimaginably arrogant. Luther still wasn’t sure if his status wasn’t a mistake. 

_Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear,_ Thought Luther. There was a flash of blue light, and Five stood before them. He wore the submissive uniform, thin white pants and button-up shirt. His hair was tousled, and there was a bleeding cut on his temple. His eyes narrowed, studying them briefly. After a pause, he said, “MIss me?”

Although they couldn’t help but gawk, they were on a tight schedule. Diego rushed forward with a blanket. He wrapped it around Five’s shoulders to hide his uniform and kept a hand on his back, steering him toward the van. It was parked far enough down the road to avoid being seen but within walking distance. 

They hurried along the road, Five between them. The pace they ran at didn’t allow for much conversation, but there would be no shortage of it in the van. This had come as a shock to them all. 

They reached the van. Luther slid into the seat farthest back, FIve on his heels. He would be easier to hide in if he wasn’t in the middle or front seats. Allison sat in the driver’s seat, while Klaus and Vanya occupied the middle. Diego was on Five’s other side. Their car came to life under Allison’s command, and they were off. 

Five shifted back and forth, meeting everyone’s eyes in turn. 

“So… I’m guessing you guys have questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be very hurt/comfort heavy. If there's anything specific you'd like to see in the next chapter or the story in general, please leave a comment.


	3. Stupor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains a bit about Five's situation and fleshes out the biology, but I still intend to play with the politics and family dynamics of a Dom/Sub AU. The Stupor scene is what I wanted to write when I started this story. So, here it is, some whump to soothe my inner sadist.

Everyone except Allison turned to look at him, and her gaze met his in the rearview mirror. After what Five deemed to be an unreasonable amount of staring, Luther said, “Yeah. Lots, actually. I say we all go around and ask one question at a time.”

Years of confinement couldn’t deter Five’s inner sass queen. “Hey, newsflash? I was locked up for eleven years. I have a few questions, too.”

Everyone looked a bit taken aback by Five’s assertiveness. “But, aren’t you supposed to be, you know, submissive and all?” Klaus asked. 

Five rolled his eyes. “I’m still the same Five you knew. I can submit to a dominant,” He grit his teeth, “But I am not constantly submissive.”

“Okay, there was Klaus’s question. Five?” Luther gestured to him.

“I waited and hoped for years for you guys to come. Why the hell did it take you guys so long to rescue me?” There was an edge of anger in his voice. 

“Five, we thought you time traveled or ran away. None of us ever thought that  _ this  _ happened,” Allison said.

Five’s mind had gone over his situation a million times over, and his response was quick. “Dad would have known. No one else could’ve faked the DNA tests.”

Everyone looked at each other. “You’re right. And wouldn’t he have been notified, anyway?”

Five’s face darkened. “No. I’m not legally a person, let alone his charge.”

Five looked out of the window, watching the trees pass by. It’d been a while since he’d been outside, let alone off the Facility grounds. Diego took this time to ask his question. “So what exactly does being a submissive include?”

“Biologically, I’m required to drop once a month or experience… Uncomfortable symptoms. If a dominant uses their dom voice, I feel compelled to listen, but don’t have to. I’m physically smaller than the average dominant man. Other than that, I’m just like you.” 

Klaus spoke up. “Uncomfortable symptoms?”

“You already asked your question,” Five said, glaring in Klaus’s direction.

Klaus shrugged, and the group looked to Vanya. 

“How did they manage to keep someone with your training and abilities contained? It just seems impossible,” Said Vanya, sporting a very incredulous expression. 

Five sighed. That was a lengthy and detailed explanation. “When I was first taken, someone recognized me from the Academy. They kept me restrained constantly for the first three weeks. I did everything I could to convince them I was submissive and meek. The only times I wasn’t in the center of the Facility, I was heavily sedated. Eventually, they decided I wasn’t going to escape. They monitored me less closely, and didn’t keep me on such a short leash.”  _ Literally, _ He thought _ ,  _ “I tried to escape by jumping through the cafeteria wall. A guard caught me outside, and I was officially labeled high risk from there.”

Five met Vanya’s eyes as she was turned around in her seat. A silent promise not to tell their siblings about the suicide attempt was made between them. 

“Alright, my turn. When and how did they take you?” Allison asked from her spot at the wheel.

“Remember when I ran out of dinner because dad wouldn’t let me time travel?” Five asked.

“Yeah. It’s kinda our last memory of you.”

Something in Five’s chest clenched. “Sorry about that. I’d been feeling overly aggressive and feverish all day. When I left, I went into Presentation Drop, or the first drop a submissive experiences. I was rushed to a hospital. I don’t remember much, I was in and out of consciousness, but a doctor recognized what was happening to me. I was immediately transferred to the Facility. I tried and tried to get back, but they wouldn’t let me. They told me that I wasn’t legally Dad’s child, so he wouldn’t be able to find me.” He looked around. His siblings all wore expressions of pity and sadness, although some were better concealed than others. 

“Will Vanya be able to… Care for you?” Luther asked, looking hesitant. He wasn’t sure what his brother would need. 

Vanya locked eyes with Five again. He spoke first. “Will you?”

Vanya straightened in her seat. “If you’re asking if I can satisfy his biological needs, yes.”

Diego coughed into his fist, and Allison cleared her throat. Vanya rushed to explain. “Not like that! Only the submissive needs.”

Five rolled his eyes. 

___

They drove for roughly three hours. Luther and Allison stayed awake, talking quietly, Diego and Vanya passed out almost immediately after their conversation, and Five stared out of the car window. He didn’t plan to miss a minute of his newfound freedom. 

They ended up stopping at Northway Inn In Glens Falls. It was cheap, and therefore much less likely to ask questions. They checked in as two different groups. It had been unanimously decided (Without Five’s consent, he might add) that Vanya was with Five at all times. Klaus, Luther, and Allison were in one room, while the remaining three took the other. Five pitied Luther and Allison. Making eyes at each other in the dead of night with Klaus around would be next to impossible. 

On the other hand, Diego sleeping in the same room would make it difficult for Vanya to ask about his suicide attempt. He wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“Five, won’t you need to drop soon?” Vanya asked. She was perched on the edge of her bed, watching him. Diego had claimed the couch as his home for the night almost immediately. He looked away.

“It can wait.”

Vanya knew what would happen if he didn’t drop. She also knew the effects of a forced drop, and that was infinitely worse. She opted to let Five fall into Stupor. That, at least, would wear off by morning. She knew Five too well to try to convince him to drop.

So, naturally, he went into Stupor while showering. 

Vanya had just gotten out herself, and Diego was waiting for Five to finish up, sharpening his knives. THey heard a loud  _ thump,  _ and Vanya could just barely hear a moan over the water. She immediately knew what was happening. 

Stupor was a biological coping mechanism triggered by a lack of submissive hormones. Drop was necessary for submissive to keep their hormonal levels in balance. Without it, their body began to shut down to conserve energy. The only way to bring a submissive out of Stupor was to drop them. Which was easier said than done for a service submissive. 

Vanya prayed that Five had left the bathroom door unlocked. She ran to the door, turning the knob, and her prayers were answered. The awkwardness of seeing Five unclothed faded into the background of her thoughts, her brother’s safety coming as a priority. She was going to have to gentle him into drop. He couldn’t follow commands in this state. 

He was laying on the shower floor, curled into a loose ball, the spray hitting him in the face. He moved his head weakly, choking. Vanya turned off the water quickly. There were two towels and a washcloth resting on the counter, and she grabbed the latter. 

Vanya knelt by the bathtub. “Five, can you hear me? It’s Vanya, and you’re safe. Everything is alright. We’re going to get you dressed,” She gestured to Diego, who stood in the doorway, avoiding looking at Five’s exposed form, “And then put you to bed. Does that sound okay?”

She wanted to reach out and stroke his hair away from his face, but she would have to keep the touching to a minimum. It had listed physical contact as a dislike for Five in his file. He might be less averse to it with his family, but there was no way to get consent from him in this state. 

He blinked blearly at her, his lips parting, but no words escaping. “Diego, can you come in? I’ll need your help to get him in bed.”

He shuffled awkwardly, looking relieved to receive directions. “Sure. What do I need to do?”

Vnaya was already wiping the water off of Five’s face. “Do you think you can stand him up while I dry him off? After that we’ll move him to the bed. I can take it from there.”

“Got it.” Diego stepped into the tub. Vanya grabbed a towel off of the counter, setting the washcloth aside. When she turned around, Diego had the smaller man stood upright, trying hard to avoid touching him beyond what was necessary. She was glad he had picked up on that. 

Five didn’t look good. He was pale, his eyes glazed with hypothermia. She could hear his teeth chattering from where she stood. They needed to get him dry and warm, and quickly.

She started by clearing away the water on his upper body, drying his arms and hands before moving lower. She wiped down his private areas with a medical precision, not lingering. His hair came last, and she noticed that it was almost the same style as when they were kids, if a little longer. 

“Alright, let me pull back the covers, and then we’ll move him onto the bed,” Vanya said, already walking away. She pulled the duvet and sheets aside, leaving enough room to dress Five. She walked back into the bathroom, where Diego had propped Five against the bathtub.

They picked him up under his arms and feet, carrying him to the bed and laying him down in the pre-made place. Luckily, Luther had possessed the brains to pack clothes for Five as well. They weren’t sure what would fit him, and had to guess, but it wouldn’t matter much for nightclothes. 

Vanya pulled out underwear and a loose t-shirt. It would have to do. 

FIve seemed at least a little aware of what she was doing, and he whimpered. It wasn’t loud, and Vanya barely caught it, but she got close to his ear and whispered to him, “It’ll be alright. I know it hurts, but it’ll be all over in a few hours. Everything’s fine. Just try to stay calm.” He took a breath, and his eyes seemed to clear a little.”See? That’s good. Just keep doing that.”

Vanya picked up the discarded clothing, sliding the underwear up his legs. She got his head and arms into the holes of the shirt, doing her best to avoid jostling him. His breath hitched when her hand touched his back, and she immediately apologized. “I’m sorry, but I have to. I promise I won’t touch you when I can help it.” 

At least somewhat clothed now, Vanya pulled the covers over him. The shivering and chattering teeth persisted, but she knew it would stop soon. When she moved toward her own bed, she heard a sad whine from behind her. She had only read about Stupors in textbooks. She didn’t realize how powerful they were if they could reduce someone as proud as Five to whimpers. “Do you want me to stay close to you?”

Her question was met with a weak nod. She wondered if it was a good idea, but decided it would be alright as long as she didn’t touch him. “Okay. I’m just going to grab a blanket. I will be right back. I’m not going anywhere.”

She gestured for Diego’s throw, indicating that he could have her bed for the night. He understood immediately, and pulled his blanket off of the couch. She brought it back to Five’s bed, settling in at a safe distance away. He turned his head to her. She was relieved to see that his shaking had calmed down, and his pupils were less dilated. He had dropped, at least somewhat. 

“Goodnight, Five.”

“N-night.”


End file.
